one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser vs Sonic
Bowser vs Sonic is Peep4Life's ninety-third OMM. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The main villain from Super Mario clashes with the main hero from Sonic the Hedgehog in my ninety-third one minute melee! Will Sonic have the same luck with Bowser as he does with Dr Eggman? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Bowser and his minions were attacking Westopolis. With Team Dark, Chaotix, Rose and even Silver and Blaze all scattered to help GUN repel the invasion, Sonic went to take on Bowser. Sonic used a spring and found Bowser on the roof of a building. "Back off, Bowser. You will not take this city." Bowser laughed and breathed fire at Sonic. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! ''' Sonic used a homing attack but Bowser barely flinched. Bowser swatted at Sonic but couldn't reach him so decided to let out a roar that brought meteors down to Earth. Sonic was too busy dodging the meteors that Bowser was able to take advantage with a drop kick, sending Sonic through one of the rocks. Sonic came back with a spin dash, catching Bowser on the head. Bowser roared again and more meteors fell but Sonic used a homing attack to send one of the rocks at Bowser. Bowser was caught in the body but remained in the fight. He attempted a Bowser Bomb but Sonic ran past the impact. As the hedgehog attempted another homing attack, Bowser outsmarted him with the Whirling Fortress. Sonic was hurled off the side of the building but Bowser pursued. Sonic then used the chaos emeralds and became Super Sonic. Bowser used his typical response and breathed fire. "Not sure that will work, Bowser." Sonic smiled. Bowser frowned. "I don't care what colour you choose your dust to become..." he snarled, lunging again. Bowser was then met with quick punches and kicks from the now faster and stronger hedgehog. Bowser retreated into his shell to try and outlast Super Sonic. Sonic realized he wasn't about to break Bowser's defense this way, so he grabbed a chaos emerald and tried to go back in time. Just as Sonic lifted an emerald, Bowser blasted him with fire. Sonic was still fine and looked back at Bowser, who engulfed a Grand Star- Oh crap. Bowser grew to a large size and swatted Sonic as if he was an annoying gold bug. Sonic immediately lost his super form and tried to dash away but Bowser threw himself on top of him. Sonic used another homing attack to blast a meteor at Bowser. Bowser was hit in the face but he was still fighting! Sonic went for a homing attack again but Bowser delivered a large punch which sent Sonic into a building, knocking him out cold. '''KO Sonic lay on the ground, and Bowser started destroying Westopolis for himself. The rest of the teams all joined forces to engage Bowser. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bowser! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees